happy, sad, and that place in-between
by Levothroxine
Summary: I haven't a clue. its something, what that something is, I'm really not sure.


**Hello everybody I'm back. sorry I haven't posted in a really long time but I've been dealing with a lot of shit recently. Don't worry about that though. Obviously, I've written something I wouldn't be here otherwise. I doubt its gonna be any good, but hey, I tried.**

 **Lance**

"come on! Just do it already!" a voice said from my right. That voice belonged to pidge. After we defeated Zarcon we kinda went our different ways, Allura and Coran went touring round the galaxy helping where they could, all that noble stuff. Shiro had found a girl and was getting married soon and was settling down to make a family. Me Keith, Hunk and pidge all had to go back to the garrison. Lucky us. And that wasn't the worst bit. I could have been paired with Hunk, or Keith for that matter. But no. I was paired with pidge. She was like a little gremlin, brought to torture me daily. Once she had blasted out Katie Perry songs for a full day, I swear to god If I heard the words "your gonna hear me roar" again I would punch her lights out. Oh, and she was insistent that I ask out Keith. So, that was just great. Right now, we were both sitting on the settee watching an old rerun from the early 2000's. I think it was called Thor Ragnarok, it had terrible acting and the resolution was awful, but it was cheesy and funny, so it had some redeeming factors. Pidge, as always, had picked the most comfortable position for herself, this normally meant that it was really uncomfortable for me. this time round she had decided to lie down on the sofa with her legs resting on mine. That wasn't the uncomfortable bit. What was painful was the way she had wedged herself between me and the sofas arm, she had somehow done it so that her butt dug into the side of my thigh. And boy oh, did she have a bony butt.

"you know you want to, just send the message" she said, a wry smile flickering on her lips as she absently typed away on her phone. She had been pestering me to ask Keith out for the last half hour, at this point I would do it just to get a moment of peace and quiet.

"but, but, but" I started to complain she put down her phone and looked me in the eyes

"you like him, right?" she said, a serious tone in her voice

"yes" I said after a pause

"and you want to be with him, right?"

"yes" I mumbled, a slight blush forming on my cheeks

"so, ask him then, besides, who wouldn't want to date you?" she said with a sarcastic tone. I let the comment slide.

"fine" I sighed finally giving in to pidges relentless badgering. I reached into my pocket and brought out my phone. I tapped it and the bright screen turned on and before you laugh at me, my screensaver was a picture of Keith. I lost a bet with pidge and this was now my punishment. I swiped upwards twice and tapped on Keith's contact. It popped up and the last conversation we had was displayed on the screen. I tapped on the chat bar and the keyboard popped up. I started to type out my message. I read it through, sighed and sent it. I looked back over at Pidge who now wore a massive grin.

"what'd you say?" she asked humour dancing in her voice I gave her my phone and after a few seconds her smile dipped a tad.

"you up? Really?" she said exasperated

"its two in the morning! I was just being nice!" I complained. She gave me an incredulous look. She was about to say something when my phone vibrated her gaze shot back to the phone. I snatched it quickly out of her hand before she could go sending messages and looking at things. Seriously, the girl could type out like a hundred words on a keyboard in less than thirty seconds. It was kinda freaky what she could do with tech.

 _Lance, its two in the morning. What is it?_

I thought for a bit before responding

 _I've been thinking_

 _what about?_

 _About you and me_

 _What about us?_

 _Well, were friends, right?_

 _Yea…_

 _Well, have you ever wanted to be more?_

 _…_

 _Lance, I'm tired, ask me in the morning_

 _okay_

"what'd he say?" pidge asked I showed her my phone.

"well, you heard the man, tomorrow, your gonna have to go ask him" she said, a grin blooming on her face.

"I hate you" I moaned. Tomorrow, her snarky comments were going to be relentless.

 **(Time skip cuz I'm lazy)**

"So, you mean" I said meekly.

"I mean no Lance. I mean no." Keith said, a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Um-okay-ill just" I turned away before I could say any more and started walking down the corridor.

"Lance-Wait!" Keith yelled, I could hear his footsteps behind me, so I sped up my pace. I didn't want to talk to him right now. I didn't want to talk to anybody. Keith sped up and matched my pace

"Lanc-" Keith started to say but I interrupted him

"I don't want to hear it!" I yelled and ran off. A few surprised garrison students stared at me as I ran by, tears streaming down my face, but to be honest, I didn't care. Thinking back on it, why would he even have liked me in the first place. I was nothing. Not compared to everybody else. Shiro was a great leader. Hunk was a brilliant cook and an all round cool guy. Pidge was super smart. Allura could piolet the castle. Coran could fix things. What I could I do? Offer up a few crappy jokes? I was nothing special. Just another student. Not even that, every student was doing better than me. I couldn't even complete a stupid flight simulation without fucking everything up. Really there was no point of me being here. I wasn't even needed for Voltron anymore. I reached my dorm room and entered it as quickly as I could. No need getting other people to worry about my stupid feelings. Keith couldn't follow me in here not unless I let him in. good. He wouldn't see what I did next.

 **Pidge**

 **(skip half an hour)**

The exam was going to start in ten minutes. Everybody had already filed in and taken a seat. Everybody except Keith and Lance. If those two losers had started shagging or something while the test was going on. I swear to god I was going to kill them. Actually, I couldn't blame Keith, not only did he get to miss the test, he got to-the exam hall doors burst open and Keith came in. _finally_ I thought _took them long enough_. I expected Lance to come in after Keith, but no. the door shut behind him. My suspicions arose, then I thought to look at Keith's expression and realised what had happened. Keith had said no and Lance. And the way Lance had been recently. Oh god. Oh god no. I got up from my seat and headed towards the door. The person manning the test started to say something, but I was already out the hall and running down the corridors. Oh god. The last time. No, no, no. I spead around the corner and I was in the dorm corridor. Ours was at the very end and though I was running as fast as I could, my legs were too small to carry any great speed. More time for him to- no. I wasn't going to think about it. I couldn't bear to think about it. Finally, I reached our dorm door, I reached into my pocket and fumbled around for the key card. Nothing. It wasn't in my pocket. I must've dropped it on the way here. There was no time to go back and look for it.

"no, no, no" I started to complain. "no, no, not now" I banged on the door

"Lance!" I yelled "Lance you in there?" no reply.

"Lance!" I yelled again. Still no reply. I started banging on the doors desperately. What if he'd taken his life this time? What if I was too late? What if I couldn't save him? What if- the door opened. There stood lance. Relief washed over me. I quickly stepped forwards and hugged him tightly. he seemed a bit shocked at first and tensed up. After a few seconds he returned the embrace. All the shock and worry I had felt build up inside me finally unwound in the form of tears. I buried my face in his chest and did my best to conceal the stream of tears. I had to be strong. Be strong for Lance. I sniffled and pulled away.

"hey pidge, you okay" Lance asked. His voice was shaky, and I could tell the smile he put on was fake.

"show me your arms" I said. My voice firm and calm. Much calmer than I felt

"wha-" lance started to say, his smile wavering

"show me your arms Lance" I said again. This time my voice cracking from emotion.

"pidge I don't think that" he cut himself off midsentence noticing my expression. His face went slack, devoid of emotion. All fight seemed to drain out of him. The normal happy, goofy, loveable Lance gone. He rolled up the sleeves of his jumper and winced as he did so. What I saw didn't surprise me. I still yelped when I saw it though. He had hundreds of little scars on his arms from previous events. I thought he had managed to stop, he said he had. Clearly, he had been lying. There were many more scars since the last time I checked. But the thing that made me start to cry was the most recent ones he had carved into his skin. Before the cuts had been about five centimetres long at most. These ones, these were much deeper and longer than the others. Seven red gashes. Three on one arm. Four on the other. Please let god know that I tried. That I tried to keep the tears in. but they just streamed out. Pouring down my face. No stopping them. I tried wiping them away but more took their place. Lance took my arm and dragged me inside. He closed the door and turned to me. through the tears in my eyes I could see the soft expression he held on his face. Not sad, but not entirely happy either. He stepped forward and enveloped me in a hug.

 **Lance**

Hugs were amazing. They can make you feel warm, and safe. But best of all, they make you feel wanted. They make you feel included. And that is why I think a hug is the best thing on this earth. Especially a hug from pidge. I don't know how she did it, but she always made feel better when I was around her. Nobody, not even Keith or Shiro could have made me feel better at that point in time. I guess it was one of the amazing qualities she possessed. My life was still a mess. I still hated myself. I still hated Keith. I still felt like I should crawl into a hole and die. But at that moment, with Pidge's arms wrapped around me, all I wanted to do was live. If not to live for myself, to live for Pidge's happiness. Then it stuck me, it was a video that I had watched a long, long time ago. It wasn't the video itself, it was what was being said in it. I thought back and just remembered the words _what's a soulmate? It's a… well its like a best friend but more. It's the one person in the world who knows you better than anyone else. Its someone who makes you a better person. Actually They don't make you a better person, you do that yourself, because they inspire you. A soulmate is a person who you carry with you forever. It's the one person who knew you and accepted you and believed in you before anybody else did or when no one else would._ And Pidge. She was all of those things. That attraction I had for Keith. That wasn't love. That was lust. the bond that I had with Pidge was much stronger. She was always there when I needed her, she could pick up my mood in a matter of seconds. And when she smiled, I swear on my life the room warms up ten degrees. The jokes that she would make, they were always terrible no doubt about it, but for some reason they would always make me laugh. there aren't really any words to describe Pidge except perfect. I guess I had always loved her, I'd just been to blind too see it. I pulled away slightly and looked down at her. She looked up at me. Her brown eyes bloodshot and puffy from crying, enlarged by the glasses she wore. Beautiful. Her slightly crooked nose and the dimples in her skin. Artwork. The light spread of freckles across her cheeks. They were like constellations.

"please don't do this again. I don't want to lose you" she said, her voice calm and pleading.

"I promise" I said, and this time I meant it.

 **I can already hear all of you yelling at me that Klance is cannon king, but for what it's worth I like both ships, I just decided to write Plance this time round. If I do another Voltron story then yea, it'll probably be Klance, just bear with me. Also, this is going to be a multi-chapter story, idk when ill put out the next chapter, depends on how my life goes or weather you guys want more (you probably don't). but anyways, see you all later!**


End file.
